Star cross lovers
by PeroxideMermaid
Summary: A series on one shots. Mainly Outlaw queen but it will include others. Rated M for safety.
1. Waterfall

The icy cold water sting against her skin but she couldn't help to care. The cool makes her forget for a brief moment all the insanity that was twirling in her life. Under the dark sky without starts where only the moon is shinning bright in the middle, she let herself drift away with the sound of solitude. She was fighting her memories, she was fighting not to cry and whisper his name because the moment she did all the emotions would take her completely and she needed to be strong.

She wanted to let the coolness of the air and water consume her. She needed to feel like everything that was happening was just a bad dream. That she was going to wake up with her love by her side. But it wasn't that way. The darkness in the sky was a reminder of the awful truth. Robin was gone.

A week passed since that night and 6 days since her last conversation with him. She confine herself in the wall of her big mansion in hopes of lessening the blow but it really didn't work and that is why she found herself in a lake in the middle of the forest, reaching for a peace that seems to evade her.

Her heart aches for his voice, her cold skin for his hot touch and her soul wished hard to resonate with his.

It seems like she was under the water fall for hours maybe that is why she didn't notice she was being watch by a pair of beautiful blue eyes. Eyes bewitched with her beauty and a heart drunk on love.

He hesitated on calling her name. It wasn't in his place to want to reach for her anymore. He chose honor over love but he felt jealous of the water that was running down her body. He wanted to be the water, touching every corner of her body, kissing her without restriction, without mercy. He felt like everything was about to burst inside of him and suddenly he did what he was trying hard not to do.

"REGINA." He yelled.

That voice shook every part of her, every fiber that was calling for him and suddenly she felt really small.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without turning around. She didn't want him to see her, not because she was ashamed of her body but because looking into his eyes would melt everything away.

Robin took a few steps closer to the lake unconsciously. The way the moon reflected on her skin was taking his breath away, he just wanted to know if she was real or not.

"I came for a walk to clear my mind." He gulled as she turned around. "I didn't think I would find you here." His eyes grew big at the sight of her. Completely bare and glowing in the moonlit sky.

A smirk crossed Regina's face to the sight of Robin's surprise.

"Like what you see?" She asked while getting out of the water and towards her clothes. When Regina walked passed him his hand instinctively grab her wrist. Regina got petrified in place taking in a shaky breath of her. His hand felt like hot lava and she felt burning but didn't seem to care.

"Very much." His husky voice gave chills throughout her body. Regina forgot how to breath. All that she wanted was to plush her body against his and not let go. But she resisted against it. She remembered how he chose Marian over her and that still hurt her.

"Well to bad you can't touch anymore." She jerked her hand so he could released his grip on her. When she felt the lost of his touch she walked to her clothes and with magic put them on. "Bye Robin." She was about to magic herself out but with three big strides he catch both of her hands.

"Let me go Robin." She cried out but he wasn't having any of it.

"I am sorry." He said. Regina put her body still to his words.

"Sorry for what? For being who you are? For respecting your beliefs? Don't be." Regina was thick with emotions but tried hard not to let it show.

Robin tenderly pull her closer to see her face.

"No." He took a deep breath. "I am sorry from breaking your heart." Regina was about to protest but he hugged her and she lost track of her words. "I never wanted to hurt you but I did and for that I am so sorry." Regina gave in into his embrace for a few seconds. The sensation of his touch was igniting sparks on her skin and even though she knew it was wrong the fact was that missing Robin was killing her slowly. "I've been living in a hell like state every since the last time we talked."

"The last time you talked. I didn't say anything." Regina took a few steps back. "You were the one who left and had the last word." She took a deep breath. "Anyways it doesn't matter anymore. You made your choice we both will learn to live with it." She turns around and begins to walk out of Robin's reach. Turns were beginning to form in the corner of her eyes and the desire to turn around was to strong.

Robin didn't want to believe everything was over, even when it was his decision. Regina had become a light in his life and not having her was making him shoot arrows in the dark. Now watching her walk away from him was breaking his heart. He couldn't help the feelings and he had to tell her before losing her completely.

"Regina." He called out but she just keep walking. When she didn't stop he felt crestfallen.

"Regina I love you." He cried out.

Those words stopped Regina. She couldn't believe he had said that. It was like a surge of power was starting to crawl under her skin and the sensation was amazingly welcome. When she realize her thoughts of how he wanted to believe so much his words reality struck her, he didn't have the right to tell her he loved her and then walk away, again.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked in a low whispered. Robin took a tentative step towards her. When she didn't move he walked to her, now standing behind her, struggling not to wrap his arms around her again.

"Doing what? Telling you the truth. I did tell my feelings for you are real." Regina shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I don't need this. I don't need to be heartbroken again and again. I have so much pain to last a lifetime." Robin flinched to her words. He was breaking her by telling her his feeling. A sense of guilt and selfishness took over.

"I'm sorr-"but Regina turned around and glared at him making him shut up.

"Stop apologizing. Saying you're sorry won't make my pain go away." Regina's anger rose up. "I can't with this anymore Robin. I can't go on pretending that I am taking this well. Because truth is that I'm not. I am hurting so bad, I am constantly missing you and I feel this need to run into your arms, freeze time and never let go. But I can't do that." A single tear went down. Robin reaches to clean it with this thumb but Regina stumble back.

"Don't touch me." Regina sighed heavily.

"If you want to clean away someone tears there is Marian go to her and forget about me. You and I will never have the right timing." Robin refused to accept Regina's words.

"I do not believe those words. I know we will find our time."

Regina opened and closed her mouth a retort ready to fire but something in Robin's eyes stopped her.

Robin takes her hand a places it on top of his heart.

"Regina I love you that is my truth. I made a decision yes that much is true, I broke your heart in the process but it isn't something that will last forever. My feelings for you are killing from the inside out." Robin's eyes became glassy full of tears. "I don't want to lose you. I feel lost without you."

"How can you tell me all of this? What about your son and Marian?" Regina bit out.

"Roland will have his mother and Marian will have her son but my heart is not hers it's yours." Robin took Regina's other hand and kiss the back of it.

"I told you once that you can use my heart for the both of us and I wasn't lying. I will forever be yours."


	2. Unspoken

So I was tweeting my heart away and so I wrote a tweet that really had me wondering about Regina and Robin next kiss because I am going to be honest I am not a romantic but when it comes to them I really go all out with my imagination. So I tried to write a little something. According to my tweet.

"I hope when Regina and Robin kiss again is under the rain, in the middle of the forest with the moon shinning on them."

That was my tweet.

So I hope you guys like what I wrote.

They have an unspoken agreement.

They knew about the other feelings; how they loved each other with heart and soul but bigger circumstances keep them apart. That didn't mean that they could stay away from each other. One day Regina wonders off to the forest looking for silence that could ease the ache in her heart, an ache that came from not being able to have Robin by her side. The quietness of the forest, the stillness of the trees someone was soothing her but it wasn't taking away the pain that installed in her heart. With every step that she took she merge more with her surrounding making it clear for to listen to every sound around her but disregarding the silent footfall that was following her between the shadows. It never occurred to her that she was being followed, never occurred to her that her other half was just footsteps away.

She reached a small clearing that had a river. The light of the moon shone bright on top of the water making it look like specks of diamonds running down the stream. She almost smile contentedly at the sight because it felt like magic and not the dark one that had spread throughout her veins a long time ago, but pure light magic that in somehow reassure her that things were going to be okay. She sat down legs in the water letting the coldness spread out her entire body, calming the turmoil she has been in for the past few weeks. Closing her eyes and throwing her head back she felt finally felt the presence of the one person that could surely make everything go away.

Robin sat alongside her casting his eyes to the front. Silent for what it seemed like a lifetime. Neither of them willing to interrupt the sound of the water stream, the sound of their breathing –hitching up every time one of them remembered they were in the company of the other half of their heart- the slow almost inexistent breeze move the leaf of the tree in a motion that even nature would thought it was pure torture.

Robin released a loud audible sigh that made Regina opened her eyes and look at him intently.

"Everything alright?" her gentle voice was music to his ear. For days now he wished to hear her, know that was pretty much real, that he needed it so his heart wouldn't forget about the love he had for her.

"Some days like today I feel like everything is caving in." Robin voice was but a whisper and Regina hum in agreement, so she wasn't the only one feeling like that.

"Things are more complicated some days than other." She simply stated. Regina straighten her back. She took her hand and plunge it into the water somehow trying to contain herself to touch him.

Robin nodded and didn't say anything else. They sat there in silence for what seem like hours, just enjoying their company since that was the only thing they could do.

A week passed by since the last time they saw each other, really really saw each other with the company of more people. Without the incessant council meetings about a new threat no one knew about, without the constant apologetic looks and glares people tend to throw them everything they stood in the same room, especially when Marian and Roland were there as well. Those day were heavy on them and that is how they found themselves _again_ in the same position. The river underneath the feet, the breeze running through her hair and the calmness of the forest assuring his heart.

Things went on like that for two months. Every time they felt like they were being dragged to the pits of hell their silent company was the only thing that could heal them even just a little.

Robin was beginning to drag his feet everywhere he went. Missing Regina was taking a toll to his soul and no matter how much he told himself he was going to see her soon –thinking about their new little routine- truth is that it wasn't enough for, not anymore. So in that moment he made a decision, he needed to talk to Marian. Explaining to his wife what his heart was feeling, and how hard he was trying to make her happy wasn't easy. But for some reason she understood. She has seen in his eyes a lost light that only came back when his eyes fell on the Queen. She cringed at the idea, she told herself that is was all a matter of time when Robin could finally love her like he once did. But that was proven to be impossible because he had pulled away from her a really long time ago. Robin tells her how much he loves, it's not the same way as before but there will always be an understanding between them. Somehow he knows that a friendship will be possible because Marian was such an amazing person.

The next time he goes to the forest the clouds in the sky hide away the moon and there is a eerie feeling in the air, he thinks that rain will fall down, and he think that Regina might not come tonight. But he is hopeful that she will come so he waits for her in their usual spot. An hour passed by and she didn't come so he hangs his head in frustration but quickly recovered and stood up to leave. With a deep breath he takes a steps towards the camp sight. It isn't until he heard his name being called across the clearing that he stops. A smile tugged in his face at the sound of her beautiful voice so he turns to see her.

When he was about to talk she raise her hand to stop him.

"Robin I can't keep doing this." She said looking at a spot in the ground. "I can't be near you like we have been for the past month. I have this frustrating need to feel you under my fingertips and it kills me that I can't touch you."

Robin crosses the clearing to her with a few long strides, and stands in front of her taking her chin in his hands with the smile still plastered in his face.

"Regina-" but she cuts him off again.

"No Robin. This isn't right nor fair for you me and not even Marian and your son." A few droplets of water began to fall against her skin and for a moment she was stunt by it. Robin took her sudden silence and took her face between his hands. Caressing her cheekbones like he always did, feeling a warm run against his skin, how he missed the little touches. Regina tried to take his hands away but it prove impossible he only tighten his hold on her.

"Regina I can't let you go, not now not ever." He said sweetly. Regina shook his head trying hard to fight the tears that were eagerly forming in the corner on her eyes but as soon as the rain started falling, soaking them wet, she let them fall because they were mask.

"We can't do this." Like a whisper those words escape her mouth and the next thing she knows Robin's lips are on tops of her. Caressing hers sweetly at first just to let her get use to the sensation of his lips mixed with the water that was falling from the sky. Regina hesitated, she couldn't fathom the idea that the moment they broke away the kiss he would disappear merging with the rain drops. But when she opened her eyes a look up at him all that she could see was the most beautiful of smile. A smile full of warmth and hope.

"I love you Regina, with all my heart." Robin embraced her tight into his chest. Regina pushed him back a little.

"Robin you have a wife and I already told you I am not going to be the other one." Regina was feeling hurt but to her surprise he grin bigger now, so she was really confused. "What are you grinning about?" She simply asked.

"I am just admiring how beautiful you are even under the pouring sky. The light of the moon on you really suites you Milady." Regina looked dumbfounded at his words.

"Robin we are talking about something serious here and you are just telling how…" her words trailed off.

Robin rested his forehead to hers before saying anything else.

"how beautiful you are? I can't help it Regina your beauty it's something that the gods gave us the gift to admire." Regina blushed at his words but rolled her eyes to him. She took a few steps back leaving his embrace.

"Robin I have to go." She turned around but before she started walking again she said something else. "The next time you come I won't be here." With that she took a few steps from him.

Robin took a deep shuttering breath at the thought of not being able to with near again so he yelled her name and that made her stop. When he knew Regina's attention was on him her said those words he wanted to say since she arrived.

"I talked to Marian and…" he took a few steps towards she was now at arms length but her didn't dare to touch her, the last thing he wanted was for her to recoil to his touch before explaining. "everything between us is over."

Regina opened her eyes like saucers to his revelation. Something inside of her stir with exciment and frankly fear but most of all curiosity. So she turned around to see him, to see the truth in his eyes and when she found it she tilt her head to the side.

"Why did you do that? What will happened with Roland?" Regina questioned without moving from her position she was in desperate need of him but she decided against touching him, first she need all the facts.

"I can't be stuck in a loveless marriage anymore. I am happy Marian is back I really am, but she doesn't own my heart anymore more, you do. Like I said I love you." He takes a tentative steps towards and when she doesn't move and takes another one and he stood in front of her once more, but this time controlling himself to touch her. "Roland will grow knowing his mother and I know he will understand everything, he is a smart kid."

Regina throws her head back in wonder. Still shock that he broke off his marriage. The smooth water against her skin was providing some kind of anchor because in all honesty she couldn't believe that was actually happening.

"Regina." He calls when she still quite for a long time. He might be dreading that he might me late but he was in some way hopeful.

When Regina look at him again he felt relief.

"So what now?" she questions, Robin takes her by the hand.

"Now all I want is to take care of your heart." Robin closed the distance between them and kissed her again this time with the promise of a future together.

With the moon as witness he vow to never hurt Regina again.


	3. Stone Heart

So someone sent me an interesting prompt and I tried my best to convey to it. It's actually kinda hard for me to write one shots. I am so used to writing multi- chapters fanfics. My writing isn't perfect but I fell like I am improving and your feed back is really important.

Hi! Um, idk if you take prompts? (if not then just ignore lol), but I was reading your waterfall ficlet and this hit me so I thought leave it with you cos of that ;) It was: Something happens and Robin's heart has to be pulled out, Regina is shocked by how dark it is (not HER heart dark, but darker than a "hero" heart should be), Marian is horrified, thinking Regina did it (she didn't). Go from there ;) (I'm just curious Marian's reaction to her Robin having a really dark heart now)

To the anon that requested this here it is.:)

All the sorrow she was feeling, all the pain she felt deep inside made her look for a means of peace. The loneliness was killing ever fiber of her being, so she turned to the darkness of the forest in attempts to feel a certain type of peace that has been avoiding her since forever. A peace in the middle of her stormy heart. A minimal moment without the pain of lost creeping down her heart. A slow breeze ran over her skin, a breeze that made her hair dance like the waves of the ocean but without the sense of freedom she all desired.

On that trek through the forest all the tree and foreign sounds were trying to close in on her just like the four wall she was trying desperately to escape. It felt like whispers of secrets all around her, caressing all her deepest and darkest fears. The air felt thick and heavy and then she knew there was no escape of the darkness.

Cradled in the hands of sepulchral darkness something pulled hard on her heart. Something cold and painful was taking over all the veins in her body. It was something she couldn't explain, a sensation that made her body dread with fear. It was a stubborn tug that wouldn't let go, a pain so immense she couldn't understand. Her mind was so caught up looking for answer to question she couldn't even formulate that she stumble upon the one place she should have stayed away.

Usually the Merry Man camp is full of laughs and music, people constantly celebrating the little and big things in life but tonight it wasn't that way. Tonight it felt dead and spooky like a cemetery on Halloween. What surprised her most was the fact that all of the Un-Charming were there porting faces full of worry and sympathy, something Regina couldn't understand why.

"This is all your fault." A voiced screamed across the camp.

Regina was startled for a brief second until she recognized the woman that was stomping on her way.

Marian stood in front of her eyes filled with rage and anger, ready to strike at any moment. Regina had to blink for a few moments before realizing that something was terribly wrong but she didn't dare to ask directly, so she swiftly put on her trademark mask.

"I don't know what are you talking about." She hoped that with those words Marian , with the clear hate and disdain, would start explaining herself.

Marian huffed in annoyance and Regina fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"You cursed my husband." Marian spat those words and Regina felt her world collide.

They were soulmates, they were connected by invisible tread that no matter how much you pulled it would never break. '_That is why I felt my heart scream for help.' _ Regina thought.

Regina maintain her mask on trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"What the hell do you mean? I haven't seen Robin in months." Regina tried to calmly say. Marian's eyes on her were making Regina's anger rise.

"Ever since he talked to you he's been sad and dare I say without will to live." Marian turned around obviously a clear sign for Regina to get out of the camp but Emma's voice snapped both brunettes out of the clear tension.

"Maybe Regina can help us see what is wrong with Robin." Emma said hopeful.

"I don't want this woman anywhere near Robin." The maid was on a full on rampage and the thought of Regina being near Robin was making her blood boil.

"Marian we need to look on every possibility if we want to save Robin and I am pretty sure Regina would do anything in her power to save him." Snow words were true. Regina wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't do anything to save the person she love.

"Have you tried Rumpel?" Regina interjected before Marian had a chance to talk.

"Yes and he said and I quote 'There only one person in this world that could help him and it's not me dearie.' And then he disappeared." It was David voice that came through. Regina didn't fight at all the eyes roll. Of course Rumpel had to be mean and cryptic at the same time.

"I said she is not getting near-" but a hand on top of Marian's shoulder stopped her from talking. Little John shook her head. He released a breath of air before talking. 

"Regina would you please look at him?" John asked.

Regina took a deep breath before saying yes to his request. It was odd to her but she just thought that they wanted to save their leader.

When John motions her to follow him Marian stayed closed to him, not trusting at all the queen.

The tent had dim lighting, the air was heavy and the sight was heartbreaking.

Robin's body seemed almost lifeless and that made Regina released a tear. His handsome face was pale, his strong jawline so soft it didn't seem like him at all. For a moment Regina was afraid of not seeing his mesmerizing blue eyes that she could read like a book.

"What happened to him?" Regina asked while taking one of his hands. He was cold as ice.

"We don't know." John took a step forward where Regina was standing. "At first we thought it was the ice curse but after Rumpel examined him he said it was something else regarding his heart but he didn't say anything else." Regina couldn't take her eyes off Robin she felt her heart screaming to help him to look into his problem but she really didn't know what to do.

"So that twisted imp was of no help at all." She simply said.

John nodded "I am afraid so."

Marian was eyeing Regina carefully her distrust guiding everyone of her thoughts.

"How long has he been like this?" John was pondering on his answer and when he finally got it Marian interrupted him.

"Like that for 3 days. But walking around like a souless being every since he talked to you a few months ago." Marian knew that saying that would take Regina to one conclusion and she was almost tasting victory, her goal was to make Regina feel guilty.

But Regina was catching up to her devious words.

"That doesn't mean that I cursed him. The last time we talked he made things pretty clear and I respected his wishes. He is still with you isn't he?" Those words made Marian recoil.

"He hasn't been with me. Well he is there supportive like always but his heart isn't mine it clearly belong—" Regina didn't let her finish Marian's words made Regina's lightbuld turned one.

"His heart." she said in a whisper. "I am sorry Robin I hope this doesn't hurt in your state." Regina took a deep a plunge her hand into his chest. Grabbing carefully his heart.

John and Marian eyes widen in sudden terror. The first thing Marian thought was that Regina was going to destroy his heart.

When Regina took his heart out shock covered her face. Just like hers, his was filled with darkness, a darkness she would have never thought a hero like person like him could have.

"That cannot be his heart. He is a good man, he is not like you. " Marian said refusing to believe the sight in front of her. Regina was in the same state. She also couldn't believe how his heart was almost as dark as her.

But John didn't seemed to faced by it. In fact his eyes roam to Regina and there she understood.

She remembered her last conversation with him. When he told her he did something and made some decisions that he wasn't proud of, but he let everything in the past and she was now curious to know about his past.

She took another look to his heart still surprising to her, but there was something else. It was turning into stone. Regina panicked because there was no way to cure a stone heart.

She remembered a lecture Rumpel gave her years ago. When a heart turned into stone it meant that person was suffering from the biggest love lost, a lot meant to transcend space and time a love that could be written down in history.

Regina couldn't help it anymore and the tears came running down like waterfalls. John noticed this and understood what it meant. He placed a hand on her shoulder and exited the tent. Marian was now grasping the situation.

"Is he going to die?" Marian dare to asked. Regina didn't know what to answer. But she stood up to look at Marian.

"Not exactly. Like the sleeping curse it is an eternal middle. He will be turned into stone." Regina was clutching Robin's heart near her own. "All curses can be broken by true love kiss. I know you were going to say that but this one is different and I honestly don't know how to save him, I'm sorry." Marian refused to believe. She ran to Robin's side took his hand in her and began to cried. Ugly sobs were all around the tent and Regina actually felt sorry for Marian.

After a few minutes of listening to Marian cry Regina mustered the courage to ask her one question.

"Would you allow me a few minutes with him?" her voice came out shy and fearful at the same time. She knew if Marian said no it was in all her rights because after all she was his wife.

To Regina's surprise Marian said yes and left the tent.

Regina sat at Robin's side tears glistering In her eyes as she spoke.

"Robin these past few months I missed you so much." She began and already she felt a void in her heart. "I miss how you make me smile and laugh without worries. I miss how you always knew what to say when I was feeling sad and right now I feel like I am dying of sadness. Seeing you like this, lifeless and without the will to leave is breaking every inch of my soul." Regina released a sob and more hot tears. "I am sorry for ruining your life, for killing your wife and forcing you to go through darkness like I did. Not entering that tavern robbed us of a happy life. Seems like we will never find our timing but I want you to know even if you can't hear me, is that I truly love you with every piece of me. No this is more than just love, this is something that no one in the world would ever understand. Every time I look at you I feel safe, I feel cherished and free. We are two pieces of a same soul and if you go that would mean I will forever incomplete." Regina place her head on top of his chest breathing for one last time his scent.

"Even when I tried to run away the universe kept directing me towards you." Regina sat there in silence for a brief moment before continuing talking. She never notice the person in the entrance of the tent.

"My heart was broken for so long that we you came around to fix it I was afraid. Afraid that you would leave and you did and it killed me. But I am here alive and asking you not to leave me, not like this. I don't want a happy ending, all I want is a new beginning everyday with you. I realized now that a happy ending is not for me, because I know in my heart that my second chance for love and happiness is a never ending one. So please Robin come back to me. Don't leave alone here in this world that won't have any meaning without you. I don't want to look at the mirror and stare a depths and depths of hollowness in my own eyes. I want to see them shining everyday because of you. Robin of Locksley I love you." When Regina didn't get any responds her hope went down the drain.

So she kissed his heart that was still in her hands and linger there for a moment. Her tears falling on top of the heart. She placed it on his chest without noticing the glimmer of light her tears were spreading. She stood up and kissed his temple. When she turned to walk away she felt a strong grip around her wrist. When she turned to see there was a smile playing across his face.

"I love you most Regina." He simply said.

Regina's eyes grew of surprise and happiness and she threw herself on top of him.

"I knew you couldn't leave me. I love you so much."Regina was crying on top of him and Robin surrounded her with his arms.

In the tent entrance stood Marian tears in her eyes.

"so you made your choice after all."


	4. Birthday Wish

This day was always filled with a bittersweet taste. For normal people it was full of smiles and sweet memories but for Regina it was just another lonely day. Her father tried the best he could to make it memorable but Cora had many ideas in her head except to make her daughter truly happy for once. Now being stuck in a castle, her prison, makes that day even more dreadful that she could ever would have hope.

Being closed off to the outside world was beginning to take a toll on Regina spirit, not that it didn't matter anyway, she was just so used to being into herself but a little change of scenery might actually help ease the ache in her heart, an ache that not having Daniel on the day he always tried his very best to try and make her smile.

Her birthday was marked as sadness and disappears in Regina's calendar.

Solitude always gave Regina some sense of relief, it was alone that she felt less the pressure of the horrible marriage she was in and her mother went through many lengths (many because Regina really didn't know how much Cora did to get her there) to make it a reality.

She sits at the base of her apple tree, the only good thing that she had in the vast and lonely castle. Her tree, the one that she tended since she was a little girl and the one thing that still holds beautiful memories. Memories of a sweet father, memories of a blonde handsome young man that her heart would probably never forget and memories of simpler times even with having Cora as a mother.

With a heavy sigh Regina closes her eyes and began to imagine the time moving forward faster even when she knew that wouldn't help at all.

"I wish that this day would just disappear forever." Regina threw her head back against the tree looking up to afternoon sky. Regina was so into her thoughts that she didn't feel the shuffling legs of 10 year old.

"Why do you say that?" Little Snow inquired. Regina's head snapped to the side to see the owner of the voice that constantly annoys her.

Regina restrained herself from rolling her eyes to the girl but in a sweet (nauseous) voice to her she answered anyway.

"I am not particular fond of my birthday." It did surprise Regina the honesty of her words, she would have never thought she could ever trust anyone. Not that she did trust Snow but getting it out was a good feeling for her.

Snow eyes opened up greatly at her step mother confession. She sat down at her side and gave her a huge she muttered _happy birthday _and for the longest time she didn't let go.

"You don't have to say anything Snow. I am quite used to solace on the day of my birth." Snow broke the embrace but took one of her hand and squeezed it.

"Nonsense no one should ever be alone on their birthday, specially not you. You deserve a big party and lots and lots of presents. You are a queen, you are most special indeed." Snow stood up. "Come we must tell father. Surely he will gladly wish you a happy birthday and make something really unique for you."

Regina was a little touched by Snow sudden interest on her but she really didn't need none of that. She smile shyly to Snow.

"It isn't necessary I am quite fine like this I…" Regina trailed off. She wanted to asked for Snow discretion on the matter but then she thought that Snow and secrets really weren't the best of couples.

Snow looked at her curiously. She didn't quite understand why someone wouldn't like to celebrate the day of their birth. But then it was clear to her, she understood. Snow fell silent and sad, she remembered how her mother had die on her birthday and that was the reason why celebrating was painful at least for Snow. She didn't understand Regina's reasons but she would tried to respect them.

"Well at least would you accept my happy birthday wishes?" Snow took a deep breath. "I know what it feels like not wanting to celebrate, in my case it would mean celebrating my mother's death so I will not tell anyone of this." Regina gave her a sincere smile, the first time in a long time.

"Thank you Snow. This actually means a lot and I'll gladly accept your wishes. And yes please do not tell anyone, make it our little secret." Snow was happy to have a secret with Regina once more and she vow to herself not to break another promise to her.

"I promise I won't tell anyone." Snow whirl around with a smile on her face.


	5. The morning after

Robin woke up with a start. The light coming from outside the vault was almost blinding but at the same time the warmth of it was added to the emotional rollercoaster he has been feeling since the night before. The memory of Regina molding against his body, the way the made love throughout the night it was something that he has never encountered in his life. He truly and completely love her. The decision of coming to her after talking to Will was the easiest one he has ever made because he realize that although he did the honorable thing his heart was choosing Regina from the very start. Having her at his side, head against his chest, the rise and fall of her blissful form had made his resolve to be by her side even more clear. He knew he had to search with Regina a way to unfreeze Marian, he needs to talk to his wife and let his feeling clear because the whole situation was unfair for all of them but he has hope that the solution will come and with time all of this was going to become another distant memory. For now he just pushed down those thoughts and continue love to enjoy having Regina with him.

He started to memorize every part of Regina. The feel of her silky hair through his fingers, the smoothness of her fair and beautiful skin, the peaceful look in her face while she sleep and the way her skin was electricity against his own. Regina was perfect and as such she deserves to be treated like a queen, no not a queen because she already was one and people didn't treat as such, she needed to be treated like a goddess. He was creating patterns with his fingers on top of her skin when Regina began to stir under him. Her eyes flutter lazily open until she was locked with the beautiful blue orbs she love so much "Good Morning." Robin said, Regina took a deep breath before answering back at him "Morning." She propped herself up to give Robin a little peek on the lips. "I trust you slept well?" she question him but when she see his smirk she just rolls her eyes a places her head on his shoulder not really wanting to relish from the warmth of Robin's body against her. After a few seconds of silence she talks again "You know this can't happen again?'" he just hold her tighter to him not willing to let Regina's words in. He knew she was right, that even though their feelings were well reciprocated they weren't doing things the right way. His voice finally came "I know that very well but I also know I don't want to lose this, I don't want to lose what we have Regina. I love you" Regina shut her eyes tight and swallow hard his voice was filled with emotions and that didn't go unnoticed by her and that made things even more harder for her. "Robin…" she began but he didn't let her continue "I know I have to save Marian and we will find a way to do so…" Regina opened her eyes really letting his words process in her brain, "We?" she enquired. Robin raise her chin up so they look at each other eye to eye "Yes, we Regina. I am not willing to lose you, my heart my soulmate. I have faith in you and I know you will find a way to save her. As much as I'm grateful Marian is back my love for her will never be the same. I met you, you made me finally feel complete and I am not about to return to the void and emptiness my heart use to feel before I met you. Roland will know his mother and that is the most important thing here." Regina had a lump in her throat, Robin's words struck her like lightning and made her heart swell with a burst of love she never thought it was possible to love this man more.

Regina sat now in front of him. His legs surrounding her and her hands on his shoulder her naked form completely exposed to him. "Why are you so sure we can have a future? All I ever brought upon the people I love is pain and misery. Why do you have this blind belief in me?" His eyes never left hers and a swirl of love and devotion were shinning bright in his crystal blue. He cups her face with his hand and brought his lips down to hers. Kissing her with all the love and passion he could muster until Regina was left breathless. He kisses her forehead before answering her questions. "Because Regina you've changed for the better. You were evil because people didn't know how to treat you. They found it easier to see you suffer than see you happy. I want for you all the happiness in the world. I want to see you smile every day, I want to wake up every morning like this with you in my arms treating you like the goddess you are. Regina I love and adore you and I can't see my life moving forward without you. I have faith that we are going to make this work, even if you don't believe it. I will hope for the both of us until you get it through your stubborn head. You are meant for happiness and I will fight everyday so you can have it." By the end of his speech Regina's tears began to fall freely and she didn't even tried to stop them. This man in front of her was, is, willing to do anything to ensure her happiness and that was something she never thought she would have. This moment just made her love him even more and that is when she finally realized that all she wants was to wake up every morning in his arms. He reach for her face to wash away her tears, she lean into his touch and close her eyes "I love you too Robin." There she said for the first time. Robin hand still for a moment before he realized that what she said was true. He took her face in his hands and kissed her soundly and wishing he didn't need to breath so he could kiss her forever but the need for air was big and he broke apart the kiss, "Can you say that again? It sounded like the most beautiful sound in the world." Regina smile to that a big and genuine smile that made his heart melt, "I love you Robin of Locksley, I love you with heart and soul." He proceeded to hug her tight, afraid to let go. He said something that was muffled against her hair but Regina didn't care. All she care was that in that moment she knew that love wasn't a weakness anymore, that being open to it brought her a man that made her heart grown ten times it sizes everything he looked at her in the eyes. That she was now the proud honor of a heart that for the first time in a long time let itself to be completely love. That right now Robin and her were on the road to have a bright future and she wasn't afraid to hope again.


End file.
